Shadows of Intimacy
by Tsujigahana
Summary: YAOI not till later chapters though. Humonculus returns to limbo to find it's boring so he's going to stalk Eike and ruin his life. Accidently beggining to like him. Fluff and Lemon.Chapter 6 now up
1. Well, Fate is in your hands now Eike

**Authoress note: **Rated for later chappies, Yaoi stuff heehee. If you don't like don't read, flames will be given to Homunculus for ...I dunno something but he'll probably damn your soul or something...ENJOY lol. Oh and I don't own S.o.D/M Konami does and they probably make them provide free yaoi for entertainment so whatever.

**Chapter One**

"Well...I guess your fate is in your own hands now,"

"Homunculus! But- WAIT!"

As Eike watched Homunculus fade to his atomic structure, then from view entirelly into the abyss, he yelled out to wait. No reply. He had already gone. Back to his solemn little eternal room or was he ignoring him? You couldn't tell when it came to that little brown haired semi-horror. Eike sadly laughed, barely a day with him and he could almost read his character fully Yet how like the cheeky little Djinn to just leave like that. After all this? Eike half sighed, half laughed. He turned around and started walking, unsure of where he was going. It was late and he hadn't really had time to book a hotel. Oh how he laughed as he thought of that. No time? How ironic. Five minutes ago he'd had all the time in the world contained in one little digipad, the powers of one little immortal antagonist.

Everything would most likely be closed by now and almost everyone was inside. He thought for a while, maybe Mr. Eckart would let him spend the night in the Museum. As long as he didn't mess anything surely that would be okay. Ah, but over the past two days he'd really put himself out for Eike. Mostly to attempt and kill him right enough but that had been down to Hugo's blackmail...

"Nah better not risk it," he said softly to himself. He didn't bother to lower his voice. It was dark and late. No-one was about anyway, He contemplated going off to the Bar Zum Ei for a stiff drink but he'd probably never make it home. It had only just sunk in how tired he was, he'd been moving around and thinking so hard how to avoid his own death he hadn't had time to contemplate how tired he was. He walked on, there was no way he was sleeping in a doorway.

He silently kicked himself, if he only had the digipad! He could go back in time to when the hotel was open. As he did so he thought of Humonculus. How could he just leave him like this? After all that it seemed impossible that Eike was going to sleep in a doorway like some drunk or homless guy. And then it came to him. The Church. That would be safe and quiet. If it wasn't locked he could ask if he could find "Sanctuary"in the church for the night. Although, the only sanctuary he would need was from a sarcastic little demon who had now abondoned him. He turned in that direction. Things were going to be rather dull from now on he thought bitterly. Not that it was a bad thing, a certain dark brunnette had worn him out so to speak and he was glad that didn't happen every day. But in a way, he wanted to irratate Homuculus back, a sort of petty payback.

"How unlike me" he mused despite that he couldn't think of any form of payback to the demon. His mind was in overload with so many things it was impossible to think on one thing for more than a minute.Plus he didn't think it would be possible to get even with him, what would he use as bait or leverag? Humonculus didn't seem to have anything he was attached to and that was important to him...He grinned as he reached that church as it was still open, forgetting his over little thoughts.

Before he walked into the Church Eike looked at the sky, the stars had never seemed so bright, his life, so full of oppertunities. The moon shimmered, obscured only ever so slightly behind fluffy dark clouds. Eike felt a sense of superiority at what he'd acheived. There was no way that he was going to forget today easily. He'd learned how important his life was...after losing it about a hundred times. For the first time since he was seven he wanted his teddy-bear!

Meanwhile a certain pesky daemon was already reaching bordom. Five minutes back in his dimention and already his mind was weary, his patience thin. How the hell was he going to survive eternity? His dignity and character would not let him go back. But Eike had intreagued his curiousity, drawn him in, shall we say. He sat upside down on the frame of his door, sleep also on his mind. Talk about over-exertion. His fragile body was aching from over-use, Baby-snatching, un weaving Eike's mistakes. It was hard work for a fragile little thing like him. He smugly watched Eike in black and white through the window of his realm with a smug look, although only catching the occational thought he still realised Eike's confusion. Did Eike really think he would be left in peace afer all that? Not a chance in...well, Hell!! It Seemed that Humonculus could break any rule, even his own.

He'd left in a hurry, without even considering his actions, but that was Homuculus always acting on a whim or impulses.. Things just seemed to go right for him how lucky! Oh but luck had nothing to do with it. Tomorrow he'd go back to irratate Eike some more, but first his frail mortal shell needed supplements. Sleep first, then Eike. It was a plan. Just a small catnap though. Sometimes when Humonculus slept it took weeks of sleep to repair the damage he'd worked up in his frame.

How he wished he'd put the idea of a bed in his little room, not that he needed one, it would only make things more homely, more comfortable. Yet he could hardly imagine one in his room now. He curled up coldly against the "walls" of time yawning almost cutely. He closed his eyes, tomorrow was going to be really really fun!!!!

P.s. I've never done Yaoi before so be kind please lol. PLEASE Review or I won't continue and you'll get no lemony scenes nahnah:P j/k well...not realy.

P.p.s The only reason Homy-chan is leting me type this without damning my soul is that any flames i get, he gets to keep their souls to eat. Ergo the warning at the beginning. Non reviewers too!


	2. Hello again Eike

**Authoress: **more Humonculus and Eike Yay. lol. I've had a dull day so I've got two chapters in. Enjoy and review.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hello again, Eike"

The church was cold and damp. The stones themselves seemed to be more ice than mortar and Eike's arms clung around his waist as he lay shivering on a pew. Glad though, to be inside as it had started raining rather heavily, he was regretting having not snuck into the museum.

The priest had granted him access but warned him that he was leaving and if anything went missing Eike would be blamed. Charming.

The walls echoed every sound so that his own breathing seemed to suffocate him. The walls adopted every shadow. The church felt so unholy at night. He was just glad that if Humonculus was going to kill him, he'd be safe in here, even if it did seem sinister. He could hear the cold drips of water that seemed to come from nowhere.

He was going to get a chill he knew it, but he had no-where else to go. He'd sleep here once and make sure he was out immeadiately next morning and go find a hotel. There was no way he was doing this again.

Meanwhile between the borders of time and life, Homunculus had woken. Time was unpredictable in the daemons world. He could have slept for a month or even a year. But he'd really only slept an hour of our time. Either way, he was fully healed and felt refreshed. He read Eike's sleeping thoughts. Oh, how sweet, he was dreaming of him. Did he really leave such an imprint on Eiky's thoughts? He chuckled as he imagined Eike's reply to him being called Eiky. It involved a word Humonculus wouldn't repeat, dignity and refinement considering. He swung his legs back and forward like a child as they dangled from his favourite seat on a top of the door. His smirk back on his face. Should he or Shouldn't he? The question tickled his thoughts, he rolled it around his tongue then cast it to one side.

As he watched Eike shiver he frowned. He didn't like that, he didn't know why but he didn't. Maybe it was because it reminded him of how cold it is was in Limbo..that seemed most likely,

Eike twitched again and the daemon watched the blond as his spine unfolded and curled again, he couldn't take his eyes away. Time to pay a visit. The little Djinn despised waiting anyway, especially when he had nothing else to do, which he didn't.

He felt the draught of the building immeadiately his fingers and toes tingling terribly and cracking, he whimpered fearing that they might break. He knew Eike beleived the church was out of bounds for a creature like him but au contaire. He lingered in the shadows.

Eike woke with a fright, he sensed something moving. Half opening his eyes, he scanned the darkness. RED EYES. He sat up quickly rubbing his eyes and looked again. Nothing. He laughed nervously, merely the remnants of his dream, one about...cookies and humonculus was a giant cookie...Those eyes were unmistakable...

He was going mad, he had to be. He rubbed his temples roughly. Madness. This was pure madness.

He got to his feet and paced the aisle trying to think and restore warmth to his feet, which were beginning to tingle painfully. How was he going to make it through the night? Every shadow reminded him of something he'd seen that had killed him today. How many times had he died? Twenty? Fifty? More? How could that not drive you insane?

"Missing something Eike?"

A familiar voice invaded his ears, he stepped backin fright, narrowly missing the rug, the voice echoed off every angle and bounced back enclosing him in.

"Homunculus?"

Silence.

Oh, how amusing, thought the irratating creature, to watch him scurry like a little spider in a trap. Eike was beggining to panic thinking he was hearing and seeing things.

"J-just STAY AWAY FROM ME THEN!!!" Eike finally yelled losing his composure and throwing a candlestick in the direction he saw the eyes. Homunculus jumped back in fright. How un-expected!

"My my," came the disgruntled reply, "you aren't happy to hear from me then?" he asked sarcastically, refusing to reveal his where-abouts to Eike.

Eike sat down.

"It is you," his pulse lowered, if only a little, it was only Humonculus, but his prescence may not have been something to celebrate, "I trust you're not visiting? Especially after ignoring me..Am I going to die again?"his eyes turned from annoyed to terrified.

"Oh Eike, you take me all for wrong," smirked the Djinn mischeivously, "I'm all but comforted by my usual normalities, in other words. I'm bored, and after dying so many times, how can you possibly still from it?." He waved his hands out as if stating the obvious.

"You don't seem happy to see me."His voice tried to sound innocent.

Eike could barely contain his laughter.

"You..you think,..that after what just happened you can saunter along and act as though it's a bloody re-unioun?" Eike was irratated, and that was an understatement.

"Deary me Eike, if you think your life is stressful you should try my job," he cackled wildly, it bounced back eerily. Eike shuddered again. This time Humonculus didn't object, he liked it under his terms.

"I have been watching Eike, you didn't seem like one who would sit and cower from shadows,"he mocked tilting his head to one side, "nor one who would sleep in a church-"

"What do you want?" Eike interupted narrowing his eyebrows, "why are you here?"

The brunnette looked around innocently and laughed,

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he grinned and disapeared his laughter still echoing and bouncing through the blondes ears. Eike shuddered again,

It didn't take him very long to leave the church...


	3. GABAH!

Authoresses note: Hmm...lack of response from readers...only one review...I suppose that is reconmendable since nothing has really happened yet...oh well. Maybe something interresting will happen this chapter. God it's hard getting in Home-chan's head :/ He's like David Talbot!! Anyway...As for the title...I'm sorry. My little sister shouted it and I had to include it. Blame it on Nicotine withdrawal...

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Gabah!!**

"DAMNIT!!" though Eike. He'd forgotten about the rain it lashed in his face, harsh, as he ran out. Practicall doing a u-turn he turned back and returned to the doorway. His hair wet was despite only a few seconds contact and it dripped into his face annoyingly, he flicked it back with his neck, it dripped down his back. He lent against the door frame and put his hands in his pockets. A previously forgotten cigarette had avoided being discarded by hiding in his opposite pocket and Eike pulled it out upon discovery. He twirled it around his fingers then lit up.

"Oh, that's just what to do," the sarcastic Homunculus drawled from inside the church building.Eike craned his neck around. Homunculus lay on the back pew one knee raised, arms folded behind his head, "Avoiding death getting too boring for you? Is this your new extreme sport? Seems a little silly Eike, now that you've lost your access back if anything does happened.Do you really want to die again?" he asked genuinely but with an incriminating smile. Annoying Eike would be fun, and it was easy too plus Eike could keep a conversation going with him for a while, something that no-one else had managed to accomplish since before he could remember, and his thoughts were eternal. Always were.

"No...I just-" Eike faltered, today had been stressful and ever since he was young, smoking had always calmed him down...or at least...he thought it had. The ash had begun to collect.

"Just what? Want cancer? Oh, how lovely toxic lungs." he shuddered to express his point from thouroughly and smugly tilted his head.

"No, I-wait, what do you care? You've been created now, you don't even need me anymore," Eike retorted, hoping to outsmart the cheeky little bugger whom had been breathing sarcasm down his neck for the last, he looked at his watch. It had passed 3am. Eike thought about something he'd heard about the devil appearing at 3 in the morning and chuckled.

Homunculus was hurt but he wasn't going to be outsmarted, not by a mere mortal.

"What is so funny?" he asked a little irratated but trying not to show it in his voice, "I understand you are not too happy about what has happened but Eike, it was a nessesity and you could've died also it also gave you something to do." Homunculus tried, hoping to out-smart him with logic.

Eike didn't need this, he was too tired and stressed for any more of his back wards messed up insane sense of humour. He flicked the ash from his cigarette and took a long draw.

"Just go if you don't want anything Homunculus, let me move on, and do so youself I just want to forget today, and it would be wise for you to do the same, just-go."

Ouch. That stung. Although not human the little creature was not completely immortal and red tears formed in his eyes. He sat up.

"Wow Eike, this is a personality change, I didn't think you had it in you to be harsh, I'm not stupid I know I'm not wanted but aren't we forgetting our maners?."

Eike felt a stab of regret. D he had been upset being Homunculus' fickle attitude and his using of him, but he hadn't wanted to hurt him.

"No. I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"No? But I'm sure you did Eike, you can lie but your eyes don't..."

Eike didn't bother commenting, considering that he was facing the other way and was at a distance Homunculus was clearly lying

He spun around,

"Homunc-"

The church was empty, he had left again.

"Damnit,"

Read and review PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Torture

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Torture**

Eike's heart raced faster as he felt the heat bloom to the extreme. The friction of little demon's erection as it rubbed up against his own only enforcing more ache and burning. With their lips locked and their legs entwined neither of them could feel more complete. Eike's eyes half closed in the intensity of it.

"Nnnnno," groaned Eike, moaning into Homunculus' mouth. Tongues clashed together, each fighting for domination. Eike tried to be gentle with the fragile litte Djinn but if he didn't give in...

"Eike, I-I-"

Eike sat up waking with a fright. His cheeks were red and flustered, his heart pounding heavily against his chest and he his stomache fluttering. He groaned as he realised two things. Firstly he'd fallen asleep outside in a doorway. The second was too embarrasing to bear...

How the Hell could he have had a wet dream about Homunculus? The adrogynous little annoyingly smug creature that he was.

He checked his watch. Several shops would be open by now. He took off his jacket and tied it around his waist at the back like kids he saw roaming around sometimes. He felt self conscious even with his jacket covering him, his cheeks burned so heavily and he was thinking so intensely, he never heard the car behind him...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh Eiky...I leave you for five minutes?"

Eike opened his eyes and knew imeadiately where he was, he didn't need reminded of the place he'd spent the majority of yesterday trying not to return to. Looking up towards to the door where he expected Homunculus to be he tripped back in surprise as he found him inches from his face.

"What happened this time? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention," Homunculus asked curiously.

"Nothing," Eike quickly replied, he couldn't let Homunculus know why he'd been distracted this time. How many times had he been run over by a car in the last twenty-four hours? He dreaded to think.

"Eike...what happened?"he asked folding his arms.

"I-got run over."

The demon laughed hollowly,

"Again Eike? You would have thought you'd have learned to walk on pavements by now..."

"Indeed," Eike narrowed his eyebrows forgetting his previous embarrasement and stood up, his jacket fell from around his waist onto the floor.

"If you hadn't bothered me then I wouldn't have left the church, I blame you," he snarled.

"Oh, really Eike, well then...," he disapeared from view.

Everything went quiet.

"Urm..Humonculus...are you there?" asked Eike nervously. No reply.

"HOMUNCULUS???"

"Yes Eike?" the smug tone asked, the tone was definately concealing extreme bemusement.

"Please don't do that," asked Eike.

"Why?"

"Because I-I-," Eike rolled his eyes exasperated, he had clearly premeditated this. "Because I'd be lonely."

Eike could practically hear the entertainment he was providing Homunculus through his voice,

"Of course you would Eike, I can see what happens when I'm not around." The daemon appeared on the windowsill and kicked his legs he was giggling wildly.

"Huh?" asked EIke intellegently, forgetting what had happened earlier.

"Your trousers." the smirk re-appeared on his face.

Eike's eyes widened as he remembered the wet patch on his trousers.

"I didn't-I mean...the thing is, the-"  
The brunnette demon giggleed,

"Of Course you were Eike," he smiled and disapeared.

"Homu-"he reappeared in front of Eike mis-sentence.

He stepped forward as Eike stepped back into a wall..

"Homunculus- don't," asked Eike, nervously laughing, clearly forgetting he could break the sensitive little Djinn with one swipe.

"Oh Eike...clearly other things tell me otherwise. ah, how simple it must be to be human..."

"Homunculus..."

He tilted his head to one side pouting his lip a little, his big red eyes gleaming as he stared cutely into Eike's green ones. Eike's cheeks flamed. Two chains seemed to materialise from the walls and clasp around Eike's wrists.

"Now that's better,"smirked the demonic creature, his red eyes sparkling and glistening, "I can have a better control over you now Eiky," He lent forward and Eike cringed, shutting his eyes tightly, this could only be classed as torture. He gasped in relief as Homunculus merely kissed him gently on the cheek. His pulsatating heart slowed again.

"Oh Eiky," laughed the demon, the first genuine laugh Eike had ever heard from him, "What were you expecting?" He snaked his hand into Eike's trousers,

"Maybe something more physical?" he looked up into his tightly closed eyes, torturing him was just to...pleasing. He smirked as he always did and grabbed hold of Eike's manhood and stroked it softly, drawing out a delebrately muffled groan from Eike's semi-opened mouth.

"Nnnnnno don't-nnnnn,"

Homunculus pleasure grew as he realised his tactics were working. Eike sturggled and pulled against the restaints groaning louder. He delibrately hummed in his head, distracing himself,

"No no no no no no," he screamed in his head, "STAY DOWN." His swollen member refused to obey and Humonculus knew he had him. Giving one more extra firm squeeze Homunculus removed his hand just as the tip began to slowly ooze pre-cum.

Eike opened his eyes, no, that was worse.

"I'll be back later Eike," laughed Humonculus his eyes on fire and walked casually out of the door before Eike could scream him back.

"Oh...Shit," Eike groaned, kicking the wall behind him as he stood there, hands trapped against the wall.

Authoresses note: Ouchy :) I learned Gabah was supposed to be Kipper...don't ask. Poor Eike though, It may or not get worse. But I'm writing no more till I get some reviews SQUUEEEE!!! lol


	5. Almost release

**Authoresses note: Thank you tigermink for restoring my faith in this story. hehe. I'd actually forgotten about it Ox. Thanks to all the other readers and don't forget to review!!!! (please or Homunculos will steal your soul remember!!!) **

**Chapter Five**

Eike struggled uncomfortably against his restrants. Where the hell did that little pest go? With no way to release his manhood was rubbing painfully against his now too tight trousers. He screwed up his face and pulled against the reigns again. He was completely vulnerable against Homunculos could be conjuring up..wherever he was.

"HOMUNCULOS," he screamed at nothing. There was nothing to shout at. But that meant he WAS shouting at something! How could nothing not exist? It had to exist to be called nothing. Eike's head hurt. That had to be Homunculos' fault. Either way of his odd arguement nothing replied. He groaned exasperatedly and wished that he had just went to Paris with his friends that day instead of returning to his old home town to retrace his family. Now he was trapped in some sort of halfway point between life and death being sexually tortured by a celibate demon with apparent psycho-logical problems.

He screamed out for Homunculos again. Still no answer.He sobbed tearlessly in anguish. It was getting to him.

No, he told himself, that is just what he wants, thought Eike and tried to re-compose himself...

"HOMUNCULOS!!!! PLEASE!!!"

Back in our plane Homunculos was taking his time doing the minimal of things. Casually walking around the town square un-nerving people. There were a few perfomers thrown around the area with crowds skittering between them like rats caught under the pied pipers spell. Oh how cruel his analogies could be. Thinking of trapped rats reminded him of his own quarry, chained and encased in enchantments back at his lair. Maybe he could wait a little longer, Homunculos grinned smugly at the idea and a little kid nearby him ran off, worried, to find his mother who naturally couldn't see what was causing the problem

Homunculos could conceal himself from adults, they were precariously narrow-minded, but not from little kids. Great for his image, almost like the boogieman, he thought sniggering.

He stayed back a little from the crowd thst awed over the intensely boring (to Homunculos) performers. He was thinking unconsciously that there was less chance of being trampled on and his essence thrown back into the stone. He would've thought soul only he wasn't sure he had one, eternity had probably warped any sense of being he'd have other-wise owned.

Feeling bitter and miserable at those thoughts he decided to return to the limb, where his little Eiky toy would undoubtedly be waiting for him.

Eike felt a draught as the door swung open and Homunculos jumped in and gave a twirl. Eike raised an eyebrow.

"Please always helps," he grinned at Eike who was unconsciously rolling his hips trying to bring himself a release.

"Had enough have we?"

Eike scowled.

"Well...if your going to be like that Eiky-" he turned to leave again.

"NO!!"

Homunculos' grin widened and he suppressed the reflex to leave anyway, spinning around,

"Why not?"

"Just-Just let me go!! And um...can you either let me go or loosen my pants, PLEASE and not for your amusement!"

"I can't do that Eike! Then I'm stuck with nothing to do,"

Eike hoped he didn't mean that literally. Homunculos' smirk turned to a bemused look.

"There are no secrets from me here Eiky, this is my world,"

"What do you want? I've asked you enough times to get a straight answer, or am I just a new sex toy?"

Homunculos frowned annoyed by his phrasing and bluntness.

"Eike don't you like it here?" Eike looked at him as though he'd lost an arm.

"Oh yeah, I just adore being chained up in a world where the only one I can talk to is you and all I can do is quietly go insane."

Homunculos had expected this but not from Eike, he was usually so polite.

Eike saw his face drop.

"I-Look I don't mean- well you trapped me in here what did you expect me to say? Take me now I adore your short comings and your sadistic nature?"

Homunculos folded his arms.

"Well well Eiky, I never knew you had that in you, did I perhaps insult you? I never entirely meant to,"

"Oh I see, that's why I'm attached to A WALL!!!" Eike snapped.

"So that's how you feel? After such a day as yesterday have I not made an impression?"

Eike could barely suppress his laughter.

"Homunculos, you made more than an impression," Eike said thinking about how much time they'd spent together in this warped dimention the previous day.

"Goody,"

"Can you let me out then?"

"Just because I let you out the cuffs, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you out of here you know."

"I don't care,"

Homunculos raised an eyebrow and walked over smuggly,

"your mine now," he whispered in Eike ear and licked it softly while feeling around in Eike's pants again., Eike jerked his head involuntarily and tried to kick Homunculos.

"Ah, ah...now that's not nice is it Eike? There are other things I could be doing you know,"

Eike bit his lip as Homunculos grasped hold of him,

"Just-d-" began Eike but it ended in a loud moan as Homunculos finger ran along his slit.

Homunculos looked pleased that he could draw such a reaction by a mere touch.

Eike tried to convince himself that this wasn't happening but he felt his climax drawing nearer and bucked against the hand now pumping against him intensly.

His release was extra-ordinary. In this little world set apart from the world he knew, there seemed to be no limits. He seemed to last longer, a fine jet streamed from him pooling in his trousers and soaking through but the pleasure was too much and he didn't care. Homunculos drew his hand out and flexed his fingers.

Eike's knees buckled and the chains released him. With nothing to hold him up he fell onto all fours, then colapsed, spent, into a heap on the floor, heart thundering as though trying to tear out of his chest.

Homunculos giggled and walked out on him,

"You will no doubt need time to rest..."

It was not a question.

**Shaz: Please review!!! PLEASE!!! Or Homunculos will abandon Eike!! He told me!! NOOOOooooo!!! Ahem...sorry about that...um...**

**hides**


	6. Snow Joke

**Authoresses note: Hiiiya!!! lol. Urm...yeah..um...bright red Oh well...This is my first technical story of this kind so whatcha expect!!! lol XDDDDD um...just read it!!!**

**Chapter Six**

**Snow Joke**

Eike lay still on the floor until Homunculos sauntered out of the room. The moment the door closed he knew he had to get out of there. He scrambled to his feet and looked around. There wasn't much to look at, an oversized desktop that belonged to someone who needed to re-organise things.

He looked at the window, it was too far away to reach. Maybe he could climb down the leg of the metaphorical table?

He walked over the side and wrapped his arms and legs around it, beggining to slide slowly down, it was then he remembered his wet trousers. They stuck irratatingly to his crotch and hindered his descend. It was impossible to adjust them whilst hugging the table leg, which was about the thickness of a large tree trunk. Eike shimmied further down, and they bunched up further. He un-hitched his legs from around it and swung them about stupidly, he felt ridiculous. His grip slipped at this point and he fell from it, landing with a thud...on the table? Huh?

Confused but not detered, he clambered back to his feet and massaged his backside. Owie! He had an idea something like that would happen anyway.

He discarded his trousers that would have rubbed if he didn't and looked for another escape route.

Finding none, he had one last idea, but that would depend on Homunculos' level of intelegence.

He hid behind the door and waited.

It didn't take very long for Homonculos to return.

"Eikyyyy," he trilled in a sing-song voice, "I brought you some new undypants and a new pair of trousers!!!!...Eiky??? Now, now, I don't like hide and seek,"

Eike jumped out from behind the door screaming to distract Homunculos and ran through the door.

Homunculos jumped out of the way in fright and fell on the floor,

"My goodness...but erm...You forgot your trousers..." he raised his hand with the trousers in it.

Eike was already back in our realm before he realised something..

"Shit!!!!!!!"

A little girl walked passed him then ran off laughing, Eike felt like bashing his head against a nearby wall.

He ran toward several bushes across the road, and hid there thinking. There wasn't anything he could do! Considering his wallet was in his other trousers, he couldn't exactly buy another pair!

Seconds after he made it to the bushes Homunculos appeared next to the spot he was just standing. Then Eike realised where he was, it was deffinately not his time! He could see the Bar Zum Ei and it was all open to the wind and the slowly falling snow.

His legs were freezing as he knelt in the soft snow behind the shrubbery.

Homunculos looked around for a minute then walked off, holding a pair of trousers up in the air.

Eike sighed out in relief, he had escaped.

"Now now, I do beleive I told you I _didn't_ like hide and seek..."

"Homunculos...look, I don't--Why can't you leave me alone?"

Homunculos grinned.

"NO!! I don't mean like this! Just- give me those!!"

Eike grabbed the trousers from Homunculos and hobbled about putting them on.

"Maybe you should stand up?" offered Homunculos.

"Shut up," Eike snapped, irratated by his sarcasm to the extreme, "Just stop talking."

Homunculos frowned and folded his arms,

"I see...anything else?"

"Yeah! Take me back to my own time, you wretched devil," he snarled, glaring at Homunculos, who looked genuinely afraid.

"Eike..."

"Just-please,"

"Okay..." No sarcasm. No scathing retorts. He held out his hand. Eike was hesitant.

"Don't you trust me Eiky?"

"No..."

He grasped his hand, Homunculos' smirk returned and they re-appeared in the limb.

"You Little--"

"I lied, nyah nyah,"

Eike swiped at him but Homunculos giggled and leapt out of the way. Two chains had snaked out of the floor and chained up Eikes feet, providing Homunculos time to leap out of his reach.

Eike tripped over landing on his stomach and winding himself.

"Oh, Eiky, did you hurt yourself?" asked Homunculos leaning over and trying to peek at him through the mass of blonde hair covering his face from view. The reply was another swipe while Eike tried to regain his breath.

"Tsk tsk, you're so violent."

it was quiet until Eike caught his breath, Homunculos amused himself in the meantime by spitting over the edge of the table. Luckily, it missed both him and Eike upon hitting the desktop.

"You're not funny!"

"Indeed, I'm hilarious," cackled Homunculos.

"Idiot, just let me go or I swear-"

"Eike, can you stop hating me for a second?" asked Homunculos.

"Hey, Your freezing!" replied Eike worriedly.

Homunculos was confused for a second, but then realised that he was shaking, it was no doubt from the snow.

Homunculos sighed and the chains realeased Eike, but he knew that he'd never meant to release him. Irregardless, he was freed just in time for Eike to catch Homunculos as he fell over.

"You shouldn't be here, it's too cold here, if you haven't already caught a cold, you will."

Eike warned. The weak djinn raised an eyebrow.

"What do you care?"

"I don't, but I'm not about to let you die! Come on let me out,"

The door swung open.

"Ah, wait!" Eike grabbed the wallet from his trousers and carried Homunculos out of the limb.

**Authoresses note: Okay, first of all, let me just say I'm So Sorry about that title heeheeheeeheeeheee, second, REVIEW!!! I'm not posting another till I get two reviews!! (at least!!!)**


End file.
